1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chassis for electronic devices and more specifically to a system for determining the chassis type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are information handling systems which can be designed to give independent computing power to one user or a plurality of users. Computer systems may be found in many forms including, for example, mainframes, minicomputers, workstations, servers, personal computers, internet terminals, notebooks, and embedded systems. Personal computer (PC) systems, such as the International Business Machines (IBM) compatible PC systems, include desktop, floor standing, or portable versions. A typical PC system is a microcomputer that includes a system processor, associated memory and control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output for the system. Such peripheral devices often include display monitors, keyboards, mouse-type input devices, floppy and hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, and printers. The number of devices being added to personal computer systems continues to grow. For example, many computer systems also include network capability, terminal devices, modems, televisions, sound devices, voice recognition devices, electronic pen devices, and mass storage devices such as tape drives, CD-R drives, and DVDs.
One reason for in the increase in popularity of computer systems is the relative decrease in price of a computer system versus the amount of computing power provided. One way to decrease the manufacturing cost of a computer system is to assemble different types of computer systems from standardized computer system component modules. For example, two different types of computer systems such as two different models of computer system servers may each include a "standardized"system circuit board which includes a standard system processor and a standard memory or memories. To further reduce manufacturing costs, the memories of the various types of computer systems may be loaded with the same programs, firmware, and BIOS code. Thus, the standard system circuit board for the various types of computer systems can be made by a single manufacturing process.
One problem with the modular approach to computer system manufacture is how the operating system and/or chassis environmental control systems determines the type of chassis and/or computer system in which the standardized system board has been installed. A manually set jumper or switch may be used to indicate the computer system type. However, these jumpers may not be set properly during manufacture or may become dislodged during the manufacture or shipping of the computer system. What is needed is a more efficient system for determining the chassis type of the computer system and for providing an indication of the operating system and/or environmental control systems.